Savin' Me
by Surii
Summary: Cream has been lonely, but finally gets to hang out with Sonic and the others after a long time. But when she feels like someone is out to get her, the joy is suddenly drained out of her, and everything turns the other way around...


Hi there, this is my first story. I joined long ago, but I haven't had much time to write anything. But now that its summer, that can all change. nn Please note to yourself that the couples in this story are going to be Tails+Cream, Sonic+Amy, and Shadow+Rouge. If you don't like these couples, then I wouldn't encourage you to read.

Character's Ages:

Amy: 20

Cream: 14

Cheese: -

Vanilla: 36

Ch. 1

A rabbit was found sitting on a beautiful field of flowers. She had cream colored fur, with orange markings around her eyes, beautiful chestnut brown eyes, and two large lopped ears that hung behind her head. Her hair had grown slightly longer, reaching down her mid-back; the same color as her fur. She gently picked a yellow colored flower and brought it up to her nose to smell its sweet aroma. She sighed in satisfaction; loving the scent. Then, she carefully stood up, brushing the grass off her light pink skirt and white colored tank-top before taking off.

She walked around the field, enjoying herself as she looked down at all the flowers. She just loved being outside, she thought it was much more fun than being indoors doing some boring leisure activity, like reading. Her mom had wanted to get her involved in other studies. Studies, as in science, math, history, Etc. But she just wasn't the type of girl that enjoyed those types of things.

As she walked farther and farther into the field of flowers she bumped into-

"Cheese!"

The cute blue chao smiled at her best friend, Cream, as she motioned for her to sit down.

"Cheese? What are you doing out here? I thought you were taking a nap." Cream thought back when she found her cute friend sleeping on her bed, cuddled on her bed sheets.

"Chao!" Cheese motioned for Cream to sit down once more.

"Okay, okay." Cream smiled as Cheese sat herself in front of Cream. Cream once again began to enjoy the feeling of being surrounded with beautiful flowers. She closed her eyes and let the sunshine warm her face up.

"Chao chao!" Cheese closed her eyes and fell on her back, letting the flowers cushion her fall. She then took off her red bow and placed it down beside her, letting her neck feel the warm sun.

"Ah, the sun feels wonderful today… I hope everything will be just as perfect tomorr-."

Cream opened her eyes. She sensed something… near. And she didn't have a good feeling about it either.

Cheese opened her eyes when Cream froze from her sentence and looked at her worriedly. "Chao?"

Cream shook the feeling off and smiled once again. "I… thought I felt something near us. Don't worry; it's probably just me…"

Cheese shrugged and fell back once more.

_That was odd… I thought I sensed something. Well, I think it's gone now…_

Cream decided to lye down next to Cheese, thinking it would be great to take a nap surrounded by flowers. She slowly fell backwards, letting the flowers catch her fall. She sighed in satisfaction as the flowers became her new bed and pillows.

_Step… step… step…_

Cream shot up from her sleeping position, faster than a bullet. She heard footsteps, crunching through the flowers. Now she was certain someone had been watching them. She quickly nudged Cheese to wake up. Cheese rubbed her eyes, looking at Cream's worried look, she knew something was wrong.

"Cheese… let's go, _now_." Before Cheese could even say anything, Cream took her in her arms and began to run.

_Step…step…step…_

She kept running; her heart was out of control. She felt like it was about to pound out of her chest any second. As she ran, she felt the footsteps gaining on her. And she was still far away from home.

_Come on, come on! I just have to keep moving…_

Cream had no idea what was about to happen, she could feel someone trying to catch them, she was certain. But who? Well, she didn't want to stick around and find out.

_Maybe I should fly and try to lose that stupid stalker…_

But before she could take flight…

"Cream!"

Cream stopped; relieved, when she heard the sound of a familiar voice.

She turned around to face a pink hedgehog. Her hair had gotten longer, a little past her shoulders. She was wearing a light pink long-sleeved shirt that said "ASK ME OUT" in huge bubble letters, dark blue jean-shorts, and some white and pink running shoes. She had a confused look on her face.

"Cream? What are ya doing out here? And what were you running from?" Amy, who had just found her, spoke.

"I… uh, just decided to go outside and practice my running? It's so boring being stuck indoors." Cream looked at Amy and smirked. "So what are _you _doing here? If you're looking for Sonic, he's hasn't stop by to visit today…"

"Oh, no no, silly!" Amy stuck out her tongue playfully. "I already talked to Sonic today; found him at the park going for a run. I just came here to ask if ya wanted to go to a football game tonight… Sonic and Tails will be there…" Amy winked after she had said Tails' name. She had known that Cream had a crush on him for awhile.

"Hehe, okay. I'll ask my mom if I can go, though, I think I'm old enough to go anyway," Cream laughed nervously. "So which teams are playing at the game?"

"Pfft, I don't know!" Amy threw her hands up in the air. "I'm just going cause my sweet Sonikku is." As Amy thought of Sonic, she clasped her hands together and held them near her face, thinking of spending time with the blue hedgehog.

Cream laughed, it had been a long time since she had seen her pink friend. And right now her company was all that mattered to Cream. Thanks to Amy, she had stopped worrying about the stalker that was watching her earlier.

"Do ya want to walk back to my mom's place? I can ask her if I can go to the game…" Cream started walking over to her mom's house alongside Amy.

"Okay, it's at 6PM just to tell ya; tell you're mom that you _have_ to come!" Amy winked at Cream.

"Kay, I'll make sure that I'll go!" Cream winked back.

Cheese flew out in front of them. "Chao, chao, chao!"

"Hehe, sorry Cheese! Guess we're a little slow today. Come on Amy, I'll race ya!" Cream sped off, along with Cheese.

"Not fair, Cream! No head starts!" Amy laughed and started running after Cream.

**-----Vanilla's House-----**

"No fair, Cream! I would have won if you hadn't gotten a head start…" Amy pouted and crossed her arms.

Cream laughed at Amy's expression. "Aww! You're just afraid to admit that you're a slowpoke!" Cream teased and smirked at Amy.

Amy just stuck out her tongue at Cream and crossed her arms, pretending she was mad. But after a couple of seconds she burst out laughing.

"Hehe, I knew you weren't _really _mad!" Cream laughed again.

"Yeah well, you owe me a rematch later." Amy smiled as the two friends walked further inside the house. "So where's your mom? The sooner you tell her about the game, the more time you'll have to get ready, it's already 4PM!"

Cream nodded. "She should be in the kitchen making dinner, let me ask her. Hey, you wanna stay for dinner? After we're both done, we can both head over to my room and get ready, then we can go to the game together." Cream began to rush into the kitchen.

"Okay, that'd be great!" Amy followed Cream to the kitchen, where they both found Vanilla cooking up something. She turned around and smiled, then waved at Amy.

"Ah, Amy! How nice of you to come visit us; Cream has been complaining about how it gets awful lonely here." Vanilla let out a small laugh. "So Amy, why don't you stay and eat? Dinner will be ready in a minute! We're having homemade pizza, Cream's favorite!"

"Mmm, sounds delicious! I'd love to stay!" Amy could already smell the taste of the pizza in the oven.

Vanilla smiled once again, glad that Amy would stick around for a while. The house was always a little too quiet for Vanilla. Ever since Amy and the others had stopped visiting, Cream had also grown quiet. Like all the joy was drained out of her. Whenever she saw her friends, her eyes would light up; her smile would turn into a grin; everything just seemed right when she was with them.

"Cream, did you feed Cheese yet? She's pretty quiet over there…" Amy pointed to the blue chao who had sat down on the kitchen table since they had arrived. Her eyes looked tired, and her face looked lighter than usual. She held her stomach with her little arms and sighed.

"Chao…"

"Hm… I guess she does look a little pale…" Cream picked up her little friend and held her in her own arms. "Don't worry Cheese; the pizza will be out soon!" Cream then saw the sudden change in the chao's face. It had grown from a little frown, to an adorable smile.

"Chao, chao!"

"Cream, remember? Ask your mom if you can go to the game…" Amy whispered to Cream, quiet enough for Vanilla not to hear.

"Oh yeah!" Cream whispered back. She walked up to her mom, and took a deep breath.

"Mom? I was wondering if I can go to a football game today… me, Amy, Sonic and Tails are all going. And I haven't gotten to hang around much with them, sooo…"

"That's okay sweetie, you may go." Vanilla simply answered. The truth was that she _wanted _Cream to enjoy herself with Amy and the others. Cream was always stuck indoors, or outside by herself or with Cheese. Obviously not getting to socialize with anybody else.

Cream turned around and smiled at Amy. Then she hugged her mom with her free arm that wasn't holding Cheese. "Thank you _so _much, mom!"

"No problem sweetie, I want you to go out and enjoy yourself." Vanilla hugged her back and toyed with her hair.

"Thanks again, mom… and don't worry, I will!" she gave her mom a final squeeze before letting go.

Vanilla looked at the oven when she heard the timer ring, telling her that her homemade pizza was ready. She immediately went over to her counter and got an oven mitt, then, carefully; she rushed to the oven and opened it. Revealing a hot, steamy pizza, ready to be eaten, once it would cool down a bit.

"Okay girls, dinner's ready. But please be careful, the pizza is _very_ hot!" Vanilla warned Amy and Cream as she set the pizza down on the table.

Cheese jumped out of Cream's arms and flew over to the table, licking her lips. "Chao, chao!" She squealed happily.

"Woah, I guess we'd better start eating before Cheese eats the whole thing!" Amy laughed at the starving chao, who was already getting out the plates.

"Yeah, that chao eats like a maniac!" Cream rushed over to the chao to help her get the dishes. They both then carefully placed a plate at each seat. Cheese then put napkins next to each of the plates, knowing that pizza is a messy food.

"Chao!" Cheese hungrily flew over to the pizza, grabbed a knife, then cut a slice off the pizza, then eagerly flew back to her plate, gently placing the slice down on it.

Cream, Amy and Vanilla joined Cheese at the table. Eating their pizza with good manners as Cheese ate hers rapidly. She was already on her second piece while the others were still on their first. They all ate in silence, Amy and Cream were hoping to finish their pizza quickly to get ready for the football as soon as possible, but they were still trying to maintain their manners at the same time.

Vanilla already knew that the girls were rushing themselves. So she made no comment whatsoever that may slow down their eating. She had missed Cream and Amy going out together; ever since Eggman had been defeated and finally quit his ideas of ruling the world, Amy and the rest have been so busy with their own lives, that they didn't seem to stop by so much anymore. But she did want to know one thing…

"Cream, Amy, how will you guys get to the game? Did you bring a vehicle, Amy?" Vanilla asked, breaking the silence that had once surrounded them.

"Oh, don't worry! Sonic dropped me off here once he was finished running at the park, then he told me that he would pick me and Cream up once he got ready for the game." Amy reassured Vanilla as she went to help herself to another slice of pizza, Cream followed.

Vanilla nodded, giving a satisfied smile with Amy's plan. "I hope he's not late." Vanilla joked.

"Mom, you know he's the fastest thing alive!" Cream took a bite from her second slice of pizza, and then swallowed after chewing for a couple of seconds.

"Yes, yes, sweetie… I know." Vanilla walked over to the sink and placed her dirty dish down after eating just one slice of pizza. She wasn't very hungry anymore, she just thought maybe because she was too happy…

"Woah! Cream! Cheese is already on her fourth piece!" Amy's shocked expression stood staring at the little chao, wondering how it could possibly fit four whole pieces of pizza in its little stomach. The blue creature simply took a bite of her pizza, followed by licking her lips once again, then getting herself ready for another bite.

"I really hope she won't get a stomach ache…" Cream wasn't as shocked as Amy; this wasn't the first time she had seen Cheese eat like this.

"Ugh, anyway, I'm so full! Thanks a lot for the dinner, Vanilla! It was delicious!" Amy thanked Vanilla kindly, after all, the dinner really _was _great, she thought.

"Yeah mom! Thanks, I loved it!" Cream grinned at her mom cutely, before grabbing Amy by the arm and dragging her over to her room.

"You're wel-…" Vanilla was about to answer, but the girls had already shut the door to Cream's bedroom, not noticing.

* * *

Okay, done with Ch. 1, I'll try to update soon. Heh, I made Cheese female. I know everyone thinks Cheese is male (and the issue about where the bow is placed…), but I've always thought she was a she. Anyway… I know this chapter was boring, so I'll try to make the next one more exciting, kay? n.n; 


End file.
